The present invention relates to an electrophotographic developing device.
As an image forming apparatus, a printer including a detachable developing cartridge configured to accommodate therein toner has been known.
As the developing cartridge, a developing cartridge including a developing frame configured by a first frame and a second frame and an agitator arranged in the developing frame and including an agitation film configured to agitate the toner has been known.
The agitator is configured to rotate the agitation film with being contacted to an inside of the developing frame, thereby agitating the toner in the developing frame.
According to the related developing cartridge, the agitation film is furiously opened at a jointed part between the first and second frames of the developing frame and thus collides with an inner surface of the developing frame, so that a noise may be caused.